New Beginnings
by TVCrazed
Summary: Cross fic with CSI:NY. Lindsay's past comes back to haunt her when she transfers to Las Vegas with her daughter.
1. Goodbye New York, Hello Las Vegas

**Hey, guys. This is my first CSI fiction and my first crossover so be honest and tell me what you think. Please read the bottom. And Don't Forget to Review. **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 1: Goodbye New York, Hello Las Vegas**

I look back at the sleeping toddler in the backseat. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. As I drive I remember the day that sparked this.

_"Lindsay" he shouted, coming through the door_

_"I just got her to take her nap, stop shouting." I said, closing the bedroom door behind me_

_"Were you even gonna tell me?" Danny asked. His voice a little lower, but he was still loud_

_"Tell you what?" I asked him_

_"You know what. Tell me you put in for a transfer" Danny said, raising his voice louder again_

_"I don't know, it depended on whether or not you started being honest with me" I said_

_"I've always been honest with you, Lindsay" Danny said_

_"Really?" 'Cause I don't recall you telling me that you slept with Aiden" I said hotly_

_"Lindsay, I-"_

_"No, I don't want to hear it, Danny. You promised me nothing was between you two. You promised me" I said, my voice growing louder. "We took vows, we had a beautiful baby girl together, how could you do this to me, to us" I shouted at him_

_"Lindsay, I didn't mean to, it just happened" Danny tried_

_"You could have stopped at anytime, but you didn't, you left with her instead" I said. "And you know what, I don't care anymore. We're over" I cried, before I pulled the ring off my finger and threw it at him, then left our apartment._

_I leaned against the door and cried, a few seconds before I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a number._

_The phone was picked up on the second ring. "Hey, it's me, are you working right now. I need someone to talk to" I said to the other person. "Thanks, I owe you, I'll be there in 15 minutes"_

_15 minutes later_

_"Hey, come in" Stella said, opening the door wider to let me in. "What's wrong? She asked as we sat on her couch_

_"I'm leaving Danny" I said, my voice cracking_

_"What? Why?" She asked_

_"He cheated on me"_

_"I can't believe this"_

_"He really did. Now, the only thing left for me to do is take care of my daughter"_

_"Hold on, Linds, what are you talking about?" Stella asked_

_"I already got a new job in Las Vegas. I'm going and I'm taking Emma with me" I said_

_"Do you really think that's best?"_

_"I do. I mean, I can't go back to Danny, so there's nothing left for me here"_

_"Can't you just try w-"_

_"No. He broke his promise to me and he broke our vows. I can't go back, so please, don't try to talk me into it"_

_"Okay, I won't" she replied_

_We fell into a comfortable silence, before I started up again._

_"I saw them together. Outside the bar, at the side of the door on the wall, they were all over each other, then they left in his car" I explained, beginning to cry. Stella pulled me into a hug, before he phone shrilled._

_"I'm sorry," she mouthed before answering it. A few seconds after she hung up, my phone rang. After listening to the voice on the other end, I stood from the couch and wiped my eyes._

_"I gotta go" I said before leaving_

So here I am, driving to the airport and getting ready to leave the life I've known for about seven years.

* * *

'Welcome to Las Vegas' that's what the sign outside the airport says, that we pass in the cab 

I decide to go directly to the crime lab from the airport. I look down at Emma sleeping in my arms. She has no idea what's going on or that she will probably see daddy again any time soon, I think about going back, but that's not an option. I can't forgive Danny for what he did.

We arrive at the lab a few minutes later. I tell the cab driver to wait, before I go inside the building with Emma on my hip.

As soon as I go to the front desk, a woman with strawberry blonde hair comes from around the corner.

"Hi, I'm Catherine. Do you need some help?"

"Hi, Catherine, I'm Lindsay Monroe. I'm looking for a Gil Grissom"

"My daughter's name is Lindsay" she says, and I smile at her

"Okay, just follow me" Catherine says and I fall in step with her. "And who's this?" She asks, looking to Emma

"Oh, this is my daughter, Emma" I say

"Aw, she's such a cutie. How old is she?"

"She's 4" I answer, before we stop in front of an office

"Hey, Gris, someone's here to see you. Her name's Lindsay Monroe" Catherine said, ushering me into the room. "You can leave her with me, if you want"

"Thanks" I say and try to put her down, but she clings to me

"Mommy, where are you going?" She whines

"I gotta go for a little while, but I'll be back. Can you stay with this nice woman for me, please?"

"Okay" she answers

"Thank you, Baby" I say, as she takes Catherine's hand

"We'll just be down here" Catherine says and points to a room down the hall

"Okay," I say before I go into the office

"Ms. Monroe, I wasn't expecting you until about next week" he said. I was surprised that he didn't call me Mrs. Messer, since that was the name I put on the application

"Yeah, well, I had a change in my plans, but I will need to stay, and I still have some things to take care of back in New York. So if you don't mind, can I still start next week?"

"Sure, no problem"

"Thanks you. I just wanted to come meet you face to face, before I started working"

"That's fine. I'm glad you took the offer" he said, extending his hand to me, before I shook it

"I'll see you next week" I said to him, and then left his office in search of Catherine and Emma

I find them in what looks like the break room, along with a guy, who was making Emma laugh. I love her laugh, it's so full of innocence and joy.

"Hey, Catherine, can I ask you a question?" I asked

"Yeah, sure," she said

"Do you know where any vacant apartments are?"

"No, sorry. Hey Nick, does your place have some vacant apartments?" She asked the guy

He stood straight up from Emma. He had dark hair and the same dark eyes. If I hadn't just broken off a 6 year relationship with Danny, I would definitely consider going out with him.

"What did you say, Cath?" He asked, looking at me

"Mommy" Emma cried, and ran into my arms

"Hey, baby" I said, lifting her in my arms and resting her on my hip

"I said, does your place have some vacant apartments?"

"Yeah, I think so, why?" He asked

"Lindsay's looking for a place to stay" Catherine told him

"I was just about to leave, I can take you over there, now" he offered

"Thanks, I really appreciate it" I said back to him

"No problem. Let's go" he said and we walked out of the lab

I paid the cab driver and got our bags from the trunk. Nick carried our bags to his Denali, while I still had Emma on my hip

"So, Lindsay, where are you from?" He asked, when we got in the Denali and Emma was buckled in the backseat

"Originally, Montana, but I transferred here from New York," I answered

"Wow, from Montana to New York, now Las Vegas, that's interesting"

"What about you, are you from Nevada?" I asked him

"Oh, no, I'm from Texas" he said

"So, we're kinda like 2 sides of the same coin"

"I guess. Why'd you leave New York? I would love to go there"

"I wanted a fresh start" I said simply

"Oh," he said. There was a comfortable silence until he said, "she looks just like you"

"Yeah, the only thing she gets from her father are her eyes" I said

We pulled up in front of his apartment building.

"I'll walk you to the management office" he said, after I helped Emma out of the Denali. "I live right up there, if you need anything. Do you want me to take Emma, while you take care of this?"

"No, Nick, you-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. If I had looked at the caller ID, I probably wouldn't have even answered. "Monroe" I was surprised at how easy it was for me to go back answering with my maiden

"What happened to Messer?" I heard his voice say

"We're over, Danny" I say in a hushed tone, not wanting Emma to hear

"Lindsay, just let me explain, please" Danny begged

"No. Don't call me again" I said, before hanging up

"You okay?" Nick asked me

"No" I said, taking a deep breath

"Anything I can do?" Nick asked

"No, just show me to the management office"

"Okay," Nick said before he led me to the building the office was in

An hour and a half later, I had an apartment, which was coincidentally right next to Nick's. We were sat on Nick's couch, with Emma on my lap

"So what are you gonna do now?" Nick asked. In the last hour, we had gotten to know each other a little better

"Well, I have to go back to New York and take care of a few things"

"A few things having to do with that phone call you got earlier?"

"Yeah,"

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

"I just need to go back to New York in a little bit to tie up loose ends" I looked down at Emma sleeping in my lap. "I should probably find a hotel" I said, standing up to leave

"No, no, no, no, no. You can stay here until you get everything together" Nick said. "And you can take the bed since you have Emma"

"No, Nick, I couldn't do that. The couch is fine, really"

"No, it's okay, take the bed" Nick insisted

"Fine, but not every night" I negotiated

"Deal," he agreed.

* * *

**So that's the end of the first chapter. Tell me what u think and if you think I should continue this story. **

**I have a couple relationships in mind and I need you guys' help to decide, the choices are:**

**Nick/Stella: they'll meet in the next chapter**

**and/or**

**Danny/Lindsay: get back together**

**or **

**Nick/Lindsay**

**It's you guys' choice, so make sure you vote. THANX.**

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


	2. Back to New York

**Hey, guys. The votes are in! You guys chose Nick/Lindsay. That's the couple I had in mind from the beginning, then I got other ideas. Well, anyway. Here's the next chapter. Please excuse any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters from CSI or CSI:NY, because lets face it if I did I definitely wouldn't be posting stories on FF.N. **

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Back to New York**

A few weeks later, Nick and I had gotten really close. He is my best friend in Vegas, and he is good to Emma, which is definitely a good thing.

"Nick, can I ask you a huge favor?" I asked him, while we were in the break room.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I'm gonna go back to New York to get the rest of my stuff and I was wondering if you would come with me." I said.

"Why?" he asked me.

"I just need someone, okay, if you don't want to go, fine!" I said, walking past him

"Whoa, hold on," he said, grabbing my wrist and turning me to face him. "I'll go, it's just, you never told me what happened in New York, so I really don't know what to expect."

"Sit down." I told him as I took a seat at the table, after he sat across from me, I started. "When I went to New York it was to replace a CSI named Aiden Burn. Anyway, I met Danny, he was a CSI, too."

"Is he Emma's father?" he asked me

"Yeah. We fell in love and got married, we were married for four and a half years. Two months before I came to Vegas, Aiden came back and he slept with her." I stopped for a moment, "I was looking for Danny to tell him I caught a case and I needed him to watch Emma. I went to a bar that I knew he went to and I saw him all over her in front of the door, then he took her to his car. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know what happened after that, especially because he didn't come home that night." I was crying now, and Nick pulled me into an embrace.

"I can't believe I stayed so long, I guess I was hoping that he would tell me on his own, but he didn't. I was so stupid to think he would."

"No, Linds, you weren't stupid." he whispered in my ear. "When do you wanna go back?" he asked after a while, when I stopped crying.

"I was thinking this weekend, would be good." I told him

"Okay. What are you gonna do with Emma?" he asked

"Catherine already said she'd watch her."

"Okay."

**Friday**

I dropped Emma off at Catherine's house, and now Nick and I were driving to the airport.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked me.

"Yeah, just a little nervous, I guess."

"Just relax." Nick told me

"I'll try."

Hours later

We finally landed at JFK airport.

"So, how are we gonna get to the city?" Nick asked.

"My car, I left it here when I went to Vegas." I said to him, walking forward, trying to find the car. "I can't believe he did that!" I said aloud after not finding the car.

"What, what's wrong?" Nick asked

"Danny had the car towed." I said, taking out my cell phone and dialing Stella's number.

"Bonasera." Stella answered her phone

"Hey, Stel, it's Lindsay, are you working on a case?" I asked her.

"No, it's my day off, why?" Stella asked.

"I need your help, Danny had my car towed from the airport parking lot. Can you pick us up?"

"Us?"

"Yeah, I brought a friend." I answered.

"Okay, sure, you're at JFK, right?"

"Yeah, thanks, I really appreciate this."

"No problem."

An hour later, Stella pulled up to the deck.

"Hey, Stel." I said, before helping Nick put the bags in the back of the SUV.

"So, what's going on?" Stella asked, once we were all in the SUV.

"I just came back to tie up loose ends," I told Stella, "Oh, Stella, this is Nick, Nick, this is Stella."

"Hi." they greeted each other.

"Are you a CSI, too, Nick?" Stella asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"So, how's everyone been?" I asked.

"When you say 'everyone,' is that including or excluding Danny?"

"Stella." I exasperated.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Everyone's fine, now. We were all worried about Danny, he completely shut down after you left." Stella said. "Where do you wanna go?"

"The apartment, I left some things there when I left." I answered.

"Okay."

About hour later

Stella got called in on an emergency case, as soon as she dropped us off. It was just Nick and me in the apartment packing things.

"You've been quiet, what's going on in that head?" Nick asked, and stopped packing.

"Nothing." I answered taking more of Emma's stuffed animals from the closet.

"Yeah, right, something's always going on in there." Nick said.

"I just-" I was cut off by the door closing. I looked up and saw Danny in the doorway.

"Lindsay, you're back." he said to me, walking over and about to kiss me, but I turned my head away from him.

"No, Danny. I'm not back, I just came to get some stuff, then I'm leaving again."

"Who's he?" he asked glaring at Nick.

"My friend, Nick." I said. "I need to talk to you." he followed me out of the room and into the living room.

"Don't do this, Linds." he pleaded

"I have to, Danny. I can't be with you if you're not completely honest with me. I can't do that to me or Emma."

"So you're just gonna throw four and a half years of marriage, and six years of friendship away because of this?"

"Even if you did tell me, I probably wouldn't be doing this, but you said nothing for 2 months. Two months, Danny! And the only reason you did tell me was because I confronted you!"

"So what, you're just gonna take our daughter and leave me?"

"You think I wanted to do this to Emma. You think I wanted her whole world to be torn apart!"

"I don't know, Lindsay. For all I know, you could have been seeing _Rick_, behind my back!" Danny fumed.

"No, Danny. Don't try to turn this on me, when you're the one who messed up. And his name is Nick." I took a deep breath to clear my head. "Look, Danny, I don't want to fight anymore about this."

I took a piece of paper from my pocket and handed it to him. "We're in Vegas now, the top one's our phone number and the bottom's the number where Emma stays when I'm working. Call sometime, talk to her. On the back is our address, if you drive down, if you fly just call me or something." I said, before heading back to get a couple more things.

"Please, don't do this, Montana." he pleaded, stopping me in my tracks.

"I'm sorry." I said before going back in the room and coming out with bags, along with Nick. "I'll be back for what little is left." then I walked out the door.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked when we were in my car.

"Yeah, it's just hard, you know. I've known him for seven years and four and half of those I was married to him." I said, pulling away from the curb. "How do I just get over him?"

"I don't think you do, and with Emma it'll be that much harder. You guys will always be connected through Emma." Nick said.

"Wow, Nick, that didn't help at all." I said.

"Sorry. Where are we going now?" he asked.

"The crime lab, I wanna say goodbye to everyone, last time only Stella and Mac knew I was leaving, and I just left Danny a note."

The drive was filled with small talk, mostly about how I went from Montana to New York, and how Nick went from Texas to Vegas.

Everything seemed normal when we pulled up to the crime lab building. We went up the elevator and got off at the lab's floor.

Stella was leaving Mac's office when she saw us. "Hey, you don't work here anymore, missy." she said coming up to us.

"I just came to give everyone an official goodbye, since last time I just left."

"Well, I'm gonna miss you." she said hugging me.

"I'm gonna miss you, too." I said. "Here, this is my address, you should come down some time."

"I might take you up on it."

"Okay. I'm gonna go say my goodbyes. Can you show Nick around?"

"Sure, come on." Stella addressed Nick, before heading off on the tour.

An hour later, I was finished and we left the lab to go back and get the rest of Emma's things. I left a note for Danny saying I was leaving.

Then we were off to the airport in a cab. It was about another hour before we boarded the plane and the flight was 5 hours long.

When we got off the plane, we found Nick's Denali and were off to pick up Emma from Catherine's and back to our apartments.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter-- Danny and Stella take time off and go to Vegas-- I hope to have it up my Saturday. **

**Dont forget IDEAS are ALWAYS WELCOME.**

**REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


	3. Trouble

**Hey, I'm finally back with a new chapter. I think this is the longest chapter I have ever writtien. I hope you guys like it.**

**ENJOY.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Trouble

Few Weeks Later

A scream erupted through the apartment, waking me up. I jumped out the bed and ran to Emma's room. When I got there, she was crying and thrashing about in her sleep.

"Em, wake up, Baby, wake up," I said, trying to shake her awake. When she woke up, she was hysterical.

"Mommy?"

"It's okay, Em, I'm here." I said, rocking her in my arms.

"Mommy, I want Daddy," she said in a soft voice trying to stop crying.

"Baby, Daddy's not here," I say with a sigh.

"Call him, please?" she asked.

"Okay, I'll be right back," I said, going to get the phone. I dialed Danny's number.

"Hello," he said, sounding groggy.

"Hey, Danny, it's me. Sorry to wake you."

"What's wrong?" Danny asked and I could hear the rustling of the bed sheets as he sat up.

"Emma had a bad dream, she's asking for you."

"What are you doing home, it's like 12 o'clock there, I thought you worked graveyard?"

"Night off," I said.

"Okay, let me talk to Em."

"Okay, hold on," I said, going back to Emma's room and handing her the phone.

"Daddy?" Emma asked when she got the phone.

"Hey, Baby Girl. What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream," she told him.

"Okay. How about we talk about something, then?"

" 'Bout what?"

"What do you do with Mommy?"

"Me and Mommy play games all day and sometime I go play with Lindsey when Mommy has to go to work," she said excitingly.

"You have a lot of fun with Mommy, huh?"

"Yeah," she said. "Daddy, when are you coming to see me?"

"I don't know, Baby Girl."

"I haven't seen you in forever," Emma whined.

"I know, baby. Hold on."

Emma was quiet for a while.

"Okay, Emma, how 'bout I come in two days."

"Really!"

"Yeah. Can you put Mommy back on the phone?"

Emma handed the phone back to me with a big smile.

"Hey. What did you say to her?" I asked him.

"I told her I was coming to see her Friday," Danny said. "Are you okay with that?"

"Well, it's not like I can say 'no' now," I said sarcastically.

"Would you have said 'no'?"

"No. I would never keep Emma from you. That's why I gave you the phone numbers and address."

"How've you been?" he asked me.

"Fine. You?"

"Same," he replied.

"I'm gonna let you go back to sleep, okay."

"Yeah. Tell Em, I love her. Bye."

"I will. Bye," and we both hung up.

"Hey," I said, walking back into Emma's room.

"Daddy's coming," she said jumping on her bed.

"I know," I said, sitting on her bed and she plopped into my lap. "I think you should go to bed now. Think you're up to it?"

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked.

"Sure, come on," I said, picking her up and walking into my room.

* * *

I woke up to a knock on the door. I got up to answer it and Nick appeared. 

"Hey," I said.

"Whoa. You look horrible," he said, walking in.

"Thanks."

"You look exhausted. Something wrong?"

"No, I was just up late with Emma, she had a nightmare. She had me call Danny, and Danny decided to come down."

"What, today?"

"No, tomorrow," I said. "I have to call him for details."

"Ok. You wanna go out for breakfast or something?"

"No, I need to call Danny. Excuse me,"

"Sure."

"Morning, Mommy," Emma said, passing me as I went to my bedroom to get the phone.

"Morning, baby. Go play with Nick," I said.

"Nick!" she squealed and ran to him.

"Hey, what's up?" Nick said.

"My daddy's coming."

"I heard; you excited?"

"Yeah."

"How 'bout we make breakfast for Mommy," Nick suggested.

"Okay. We should make pancakes."

"Okay, pancakes, it is."

* * *

"Hey, Danny. Are you working?" 

"I'm in the lab, what is it?" he answered.

"I was just wondering if you made plans already."

"I booked the flight already, and Stella decided to tag along."

"Oh. So, do you guys need me to pick you up from the airport?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would be good."

"Okay, what time is your flight supposed to arrive?"

"4:00, your time," he said.

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Okay. I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," I said, then hung up.

* * *

"Hey, Mommy, we're making pancakes," Emma said, mixing the batter. 

"I can see that, what kind?" I asked her.

"What kind, Nick?" she turned and asked him.

"Chocolate chip," Nick said tossing the chocolate chips in the batter.

"I'm gonna get dressed, I'll be right back," I said, disappearing back into her bedroom.

15 Minutes Later

"So, how's the pancakes going?" I asked, coming back into the kitchen with jeans and a plain shirt on.

"Almost done," Nick said, taking on pancake form the pan and putting it onto a saucer, then pouring the last of the batter in the pan.

"Where's Em?" I asked him.

"Placing plates on the table," Nick answered. "How are you doing?" he asked turning away from the skillet to face me.

"What?"

"How are you doing, I mean with Danny coming?"

"How am I supposed to be, Nick, my daughter's father is coming to visit her," I said.

"Do you still love him?" Nick asked. I noticed something in his eyes but I couldn't place it.

"Of course I love him, he gave me my daughter."

"That's not what I mean, are you still in love with him?" he asked, flipping over the pancake.

"What does it matter? I'm not going back to him," I say loudly.

"Take it easy, Linds," he says walking over and hugging me. "I was just asking a question. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said, going back to the stove and taking the pancake out. "Come on, let's eat."

They walked out to the table to see Emma already sitting, ready to eat.

"Finally," Emma said. "I'm starving." The two adults laughed and sat down to eat.

* * *

Next Day-Plane 

"So, Lindsay's picking us up, right?" Stella asked.

"Yeah." Danny answered.

"What are you gonna do?"

"About what?"

"About Lindsay," Stella said obviously.

"What am I suppose to do, Stel? She made it clear that she didn't want to be with me anymore, and I can't force her, so…" Danny trailed off.

"Do you still love her?"

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore, okay?" Danny said.

"Okay," Stella resigned.

Two Hours Later

"Daddy!" Emma squealed and ran to him.

"Hey, Baby Girl," Danny said, catching Emma.

"Auntie Stella," Emma greeted.

"Hey, Kiddo," Stella said.

"Hey," Stella greeted me.

"Hey, how was the flight?" I asked.

"Okay. How are you doing?" she asked as we all walked to baggage claim.

"I'm good," I said before my phone rang.

"Hey," I answered the call.

"You got 'em?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, they're here," I said. "Why'd you call, Nick?"

"Just wanted to see how you were holding up."

"They just go here. I'll call you if I need you, okay. I'll see you tonight, then we can talk."

"I'm gonna hold you to that," he said.

"I know. Bye."

"Bye," he said and we both hung up.

"Date tonight?" Stella said with a grin.

"Hardly. That was Nick."

"Really?" Stella asked with a hint of suspicion.

"Nick and I aren't like that, Stella," I said adamantly.

"I didn't say anything," Stella said innocently.

"It was in your voice," I said as we reached the Denali.

"Nice," Danny said. I had almost forgotten he was there.

"Yeah, the lab pays for it," I said as we all got in.

"So where we headed?" Stella asked from the passenger seat.

"I gotta stop by the lab real quick to sign some paperwork," I said to them. "Then we can go to my apartment."

The ride to the lab was passed with an uncomfortable silence between everyone.

When Lindsay got out of the SUV and went into the lab, Danny leaned forward, making sure not to wake Emma, and asked Stella, "what's up with Linds and this Nick guy?"

"You know as much as I do," Stella said.

When Lindsay came back to the car, no one said anything.

"So, Stella, what's been going on with you?" I asked, trying to get a conversation going.

"Nothing, really," Stella said, "just trying to get by."

"Okay." I had to accept. "What about you, Danny?"

"Nothing new," he said, "how've you been?"

"I'm great. Working graveyard took some getting used to, but it's fine now," I answered. "I-," I was cut off by my phone ringing.

"Hey, Linds. You need to get down to the lab."

"What, why?" I asked confused.

"We've got six bodies. Swing shift needs help," Nick said urgently.

"Six bodies, that's-," I said remembering something. "Do the bodies have any markings on them, like initials, maybe on the right wrists?"

"How'd you know?" Nick asked me.

"I had a similar case in both Montana and New York, where seven bodies just showed up out of nowhere with initials on their wrists." I said. "Another body's gonna pop up."

"So what happened?" Nick asked on the other end.

"We never caught the guy," I told him, "listen, I gotta call Cath and see if Lindsey can baby-sit. We'll talk when I get to the lab. Bye."

I disconnect the call, and then called Catherine's cell phone.

"Hey Cath, it's me. Did you get the call, too?"

"Yeah. You can drop Emma off, I'm about to drop Lindsey off at the house," Catherine said.

"Okay. Thanks, I'm on my way," I said before disconnecting.

It was quiet for a while, before I asked Stella and Danny if they wanted to go to the lab with me, maybe help out.

"Yeah, sure," they both answered.

* * *

5 Minutes Later- Catherine's House 

Danny took, a now awake, Emma from the backseat and carried her to the front door. We both bent down to her level.

"Okay, baby. Me, Daddy, and Auntie Stella have to go to work, so you have to stay here with Lindsey, okay?" I said.

"When are you comin' back?"

"We'll try to be back before you go to sleep," Danny told Emma, "you just be good for Lindsey, okay?" he said.

"Okay." Emma said hugging him, and then hugging me.

Danny and I stood up straight, and then I knocked on the door.

"Hey, Catherine," I said, "this is Danny, Emma's father."

"Hi, Danny," Catherine says. She looks down to Emma, "hi, Em. Lindsey's inside waiting for you. You can just go in, okay."

Emma said nothing before walking into Catherine's house.

"Something wrong?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know," I said barely above a whisper.

"Lindsay? Lindsay." A voice sounded far away. "Lindsay." Someone said touching my shoulder.

"Huh?" I say coming back to reality.

"All right, what's going on with you?" Danny asked me. "You acted the same way when we had this case in New York."

"I'm fine," I said and tried to push past him.

"No, you're no," Danny said, "just tell me what's going on."

"Nothing," I said walking past him.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Catherine asked, just having watched the exchange between Danny and I.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

Danny and I got back to my Denali and Catherine went to hers.

* * *

20 Minutes Later- Crime Lab 

"What's happening now, Nick?" I asked when we all got to the break room where everyone, except Grissom, was assembled.

"We're just waiting for Grissom to come back from the morgue," Nick said. "What are they doing here?"

"They're here to help," I told him as I saw Grissom going to his office. "I'll be right back."

"Hey, Gris?" I said, knocking on the open door.

"Great, you're here," he said.

"Yeah. Listen, my friends from New York just arrived here when I got the call. We had a similar case in New York, and I was wondering if you would mind letting them help out."

"Not a problem," Grissom said, "Lindsey, what came of the case?"

"We never caught the guy, so I'm thinking this is the same one."

"Okay, let's go tell the others," he said and we headed to the break room.

Break Room

"Okay. Everyone settle down," Grissom said when he walked in, followed by Lindsay.

"What's gonna happen, Gris?" Warrick asked.

"Okay, first, Warrick, you're with me at crime scene #5."

"Okay," Greg said.

Gil turned to Stella, "what's you're name?"

"Stella Bonasera," Stella answered.

"Okay, Miss B-," Grissom started.

"Stella, please," Stella insisted.

"Okay, Stella, you're with Catherine," he said pointing to Catherine, "on the bodies. See if something can jog your memory on the case."

"Great," Stella responded.

"And your name is?" Grissom asked Danny.

"Danny Messer," he answered, "just call me Danny," he said. Everyone's eyes, except Stella, Catherine, Lindsay, and Nick, paused on Danny.

"Okay-," he was cut off by his cell phone ringing. "Okay," he said after a while, and then hung up. "We got another body."

All the occupants of the room looked expectantly at Grissom.

"Nick, I need you to go to crime scene #6," Gil said, handing Nick a paper with the address, "take Danny with you." No one had time to object because Grissom continued. "Sara, Lindsay, get down to #7. That's all." Grissom said handing the address to Sara and leaving the break room.

"This is gonna be interesting," Warrick said to Catherine before following Grissom out, along with Greg.

Lindsay looked to Stella, before pulling Nick out of the break room.

"Listen, Nick, please do not do anything stupid while you're with Danny," I told him.

"What makes you automatically assume that I would do something stupid?" he asked.

"Nick," I warned.

"Okay, I won't do anything stupid."

"Thank you. I gotta go."

* * *

Sara and Lindsay's Crime Scene 

"Hey, Sofia, what have we got?" I asked when we reached the yellow tape. Sara went under, but Sofia stopped me.

"Lindsay, you might now want to see this," Sofia said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"She looks a lot like you, Lindsay."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I even thought she was you for a minute."

"I can handle this," I said, "I have to do my job"

"Okay," she said letting me through.

"What have we got, Sara?" I asked.

"Layla Matthews, she was a student at UNLV."

I was drawn to her face. It was like looking into a mirror.

"Lindsay, did you hear me?" Sara said, her hand on my shoulder.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah, fine," I told her, tearing my eyes away from the vic's face.

"She's got three letters on her wrist, 'K-T-B," Sara said, the 'K' is scabbed over, the 'T' looks like it was healing, and the 'B' looks like a new wound."

"Okay. I'll take pictures, and you collect the evidence," I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

We were there for an hour, before we decided we were done processing the scene.

"You know, it's okay to be a little rattled by this one, Lindsay," Sara said when we were driving back to the lab.

"What?"

"It's fine to be uncomfortable when the vic resembles you," she told me, "I know what it's like, it's happened to me a couple times."

"I'm fine," I said, "really I am."

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks," I say as we pull up to the building.

* * *

Inside the Lab-Break room 

"Hey, you guy's get anything from the bodies?" I asked Catherine and Stella.

"The vic had 'KTB' on her wrist," Catherine said.

"And bruises all over her body," Stella interjected, "which is consistent with our theory that 'KTB' stands for Kidnap, Torture, and Bury."

"What was the name of the vic?" I asked her.

"Lauren Masters," Stella answered.

"Blonde hair, dark eyes?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" Catherine asked.

"Just a hunch," I said. "I'm gonna go take a breather outside, I'll be right back."

I went outside and took some deep breaths. Everything about this case is coming back to me, even things from Montana.

I stayed outside for about an hour. It was starting to get dark outside. I decided to visit Emma at Catherine's house. I walked to the Denali. It was in my sight until I got hit in the head. I fought my attacker for a few seconds, before slipping into unconsciousness, after he placed a rag over my mouth and nose. I could immediately tell that chloroform was on the rag.

* * *

**Okay, guys, so that's the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


	4. Back with a Vengeance

**Hey, guys. Here's another chapter for ya. This chapter switches between 3rd person and 1st person--Lindsays's POV.**

**Oh yeah. I only own Emma, Travis, and Colby.**

**ENJOY.

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Back with a Vengeance

Nick and Danny's Crime Scene

"I got ID," Nick said, opening the vic's wallet. "Her name's Lesley Majors."

That was the only thing said between the two the whole time they processed the scene. Nothing was said during the drive back to the crime lab, either.

"So, how's it going in New York?" Nick asked, trying to be civil to Danny, as they walked through the building to the break room.

"Fine," Danny answered curtly.

"What is up with you?" Nick asked, "I'm just trying to be civil to you and make conversation."

"Well forgive me, if I don't want to be civil or have a conversation with the person my wife's fucking," Danny said tersely.

As soon as Danny uttered those words, Nick's fist caught him square in the face. Danny stumbled back a couple steps, before launching himself at Nick. Danny and Nick were on the floor rumbling in a couple of seconds.

Hearing all the commotion, Catherine and Stella looked out into the hall. They saw the brawl and immediately ran to it.

"Danny, STOP!" Stella shouted.

"Nick, get off him," Catherine demanded.

Warrick, having just come in from the crime scene with Grissom, pulled Nick off Danny. Warrick held him back, while Stella and Catherine did the same with Danny.

"Even if I was, I'd have the sense not to cheat on her. And remember, she's you're _ex_-wife," Nick said before jerking away from Warrick and heading down the hall.

* * *

Morgue 

Nick had aimlessly walked himself to the morgue. He saw Sara already there, with seven drawers open in front of her, looking at the victims' bodies.

"Hey," Nick said, and saw Sara jump in surprise, "sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared," Sara said.

"Sure," Nick said, "so what are you doing down here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"You could," Nick said, "but I won't answer until you do."

"It doesn't matter, I was about to go look for you."

"Why?"

"Come here," Sara said.

"Okay," Nick said before walking over to stand next to Sara.

"What do you see?"

"I see seven dead female bodies," Nick answered.

"Look closer," Sara said.

"Sara, I don't see anything," Nick said annoyed.

"Okay, here's a better question: who do most of them resemble?"

"Sara, I don't-," Nick stopped. "Lindsay." Nick realized.

"Now, look at all their tags," Sara instructed Nick.

"What am I looking for?" Nick asked.

"Just read them," Sara said.

"After a few seconds, Nick looked to Sara. "Where's Lindsay now?"

"I don't know, I came straight down here and she was headed for the break room," Sara said.

"I'm gonna call her cell," Nick said pulling out his cell phone. After a few seconds of not getting an answer, he took off, Sara right beside him.

"I guess she didn't answer, huh?" Sara said.

"No, she didn't," Nick said.

The two of them ran until the got to the lab. They saw only Greg.

"Have you seen Lindsay?" Nick asked Greg.

"Last I saw, she was talking to Catherine and Stella in the break room.

"Thanks," Sara said before she and Nick headed to the break room.

"Where's Lindsay?" Sara asked Catherine and Stella.

"She said she was going to take a breather outside. Why?" Stella asked.

"We think she might be in trouble," Nick said.

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked.

"We'll explain later, we have to find Lindsay now," Nick said heading for the building doors, with the girls following.

When Nick got outside he saw Danny.

"Have you seen Lindsay?" Nick asked.

"Not since before we left for the scene," Danny said, as the girls now came outside. "Hey, man, I just want to say I'm sorry for earlier. I just lost my head."

"Yeah, me too. It's already forgotten, man," Nick said, looking around the parking lot and spotting Lindsay's Denali. "Her car's still here," he said aloud.

"What?" Danny asked the girls, since Nick had sprinted off towards the Denali.

"We think Lindsay may be in trouble," Sara told him. She was about to say something else when Nick's voice cut her off.

"I've got blood!" Nick shouted to the group.

"Start processing, I'll go tell Grissom," Catherine let them all know.

The four remaining CSIs started processing the new crime. While Catherine left to get Grissom.

Catherine ran to Grissom's office, thankfully she didn't have to go searching for him.

"We got a big problem," Catherine said.

"What?" Grissom asked not looking up from the paper he was signing.

"Lindsay's been taken by our killer," Catherine said, "right from the parking lot, by her car. Nick, Sara, Danny, and Stella are processing right now."

"Good. Tell me what you know about this guy."

"We know he signs his work KTB, for kidnap, torture, and bury, 'bury' being bury alive. I think he was following Lindsay, she said that she had a case exactly like this in both Montana and New York," Catherine said after taking a seat in front of Grissom's desk.

"Anything else?"

"I think Nick and Sara also found some evidence that this guy was most likely after Lindsay."

"Okay. I'll call Brass. Can you round the team up for a meeting in the break room?"

"Okay."

* * *

Parking Lot 

"I got her keys," Danny said reaching his hand under the Denali.

"Danny, maybe you should go, you know, go see Emma," Stella said.

"I can't, I have to stay and help find Lindsay."

"Danny, go," Stella said. "There's not much else here to process."

"Stella's right you should go see Emma," Nick said.

Danny was about to say something more when Catherine came out.

"Hey, guys, when you're done processing, meet in the break room."

"Okay, Cath, we're almost done, we'll be there in two minutes," Nick said.

"I'll go see Emma after the meeting," Danny promised Stella.

5 Minutes Later—Break Room

"Okay, as you all should know by now, Lindsay's been kidnapped by our newest serial killer. We know that his signature is KTB, which stands for kidnap, torture, and bury alive. Do you know how long we have to find her?"

"No, but based on the bruising and scarring of the signature, we thought he made the first two letters, K and T, after he accomplished his goal, and the third letter, B, right before her buried them," Stella said. "We also founds out that there were about 2-3 days before he moved to the next step."

"Okay, so we have six to nine days to find her," Nick said.

"Let's try to do it in four, at the most," Danny said.

"Did you find anything in the parking lot?" Grissom asked.

"Just some of, most likely, Lindsay's blood and her keys. Nothing useful."

"So we're working with nothing as of now," Grissom said disappointed. "This is the only case tonight and until we find her, do you understand?"

Everyone nodded, even though that didn't have to be said, there was no way any of them would even think of working another case when any of them was in danger.

"You should go now, Danny," Stella told him.

"Okay, fine," he said, before leaving the break room.

"He's going to see Emma," Stella said answering Grissom's questioning gaze.

"Oh," he said, "Sara, I need you in the lab processing all the new evidence."

"I can help with that," Stella offered.

"Great. Nick, I heard you and Sara had already suspected Lindsay's life was in danger, why?"

"We were looking at the bodies, and noticed that all the women killed resembled Lindsay in some way, we also found that all of the victims' names had the same initials as Lindsay, LM."

"Okay. Nick, I want you with Cath looking into anyone from Lindsay's past that might want revenge."

"We're on it," Nick said before leaving the room with Catherine.

"Warrick, you're with me, we're going to go over every piece of evidence." After that was said, everyone who was left in the room walked out to do their tasks.

* * *

I feel like I just got hit by an eighteen-wheeler. I try to stand, but I can't, I'm tied down to a chair. Where am I? How did I get here? It all comes flooding back with that question. The case, the crime scene, the victims. The attack. 

I heard what sounded like a door crack open, then footsteps, coming closer and closer. Then the person was so close that I could feel his breath on my neck. "You're finally awake," he said.

"What do you want with me?" I asked him, putting up a brave front.

"I think you know."

"I don't, so tell me."

"I simply want you to pay for what you did to me."

"I don't even know who you are, let alone what I did."

"Think about it, Lindsay."

"Why don't you just tell me who you are?"

"You were sixteen, summertime. You know you remember," he said in a menacing voice.

"No! No, I don't know what you're talking about," I said trying to forget.

I heard him walk past me and grab my right wrist from the binds. I have no idea what he was doing but the pain was excruciating, but I didn't want to let him hear me cry out in pain.

"Tell me," he said when he was finished doing whatever he was doing, "how did it feel processing my work, and then not catching me?"

"You're KTB."

"The one and only."

"Why did you pick the victims the way you did?"

"Whenever I looked at them they reminded me of my girl. And they were just practice for the real thing," he said stroking my cheek. I pulled away from his touch.

"And the names?"

"All a way to stay in touch with you."

"Who are you?"

"Lindsay, you already know the answer to your questions. Just think. I'll be right back."

I tried to shake the blindfold off of my head, but it was tied to tight. I heard him come back into the room. He came around the back of the chair and snatched the blindfold from my face.

I look up just as he comes around the chair. He's smart, he's wearing a mask. He moves behind a camera.

"What's that for?"

"Just a little gift to all you friends." He turns the camera on and adjusts it to view Lindsay tied in the chair, and zooms in.

* * *

There's nothing," Archie said after doing a background check on Lindsay. "Not a thing before she was eighteen." 

"How is that possible?" Catherine asked Nick.

"I'm gonna ask Stella, maybe she knows." Nick said leaving the room.

"Hey, there's a package for you at the front desk," one of the receptionists told him.

"Okay, thanks," Nick said heading for the front desk when he saw Stella. "Hey, Stella."

"Hey, Nick. Did you get anything?"

"No, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, can you take a break?"

"Uh…Sara, are you good for a while?"

"Yeah, sure, go," Sara said.

"Do you know anything about Lindsay's past?" Nick asked Stella, as they walked toward the front desk.

"Not really, she didn't like to talk abut it. Why?"

"Because we can't find anything on Lindsay before she was eighteen." When they reached the front desk, "there's a package for me."

"Oh, yes, the woman behind the desk said and put the package on the counter.

Nick read the box before he said, "can you get me some gloves?"

"What is it? Stella asked seeing Nick put on the gloves.

"Something to do with Lindsay," Nick said before opening the box to find a USB device. "Can you page all of graveyard and tell them to meet me in the A/V lab. Thanks."

* * *

"This might take a while, so I'm just gonna make a phone call," he said as he opened his phone. "Who do you think I should call? Nick or Danny?" I don't say anything. "Choose now, or I call Emma and I tell her all about her mommy." 

"NO, don't call Emma. Call Danny." I whisper.

"Who?" he says tauntingly.

"I said, call Danny."

"Good," he said and called Danny's cell phone.

"Lindsay, where are you, all of graveyard's searching for you," Danny said after seeing Lindsay's name on the display and answering.

"Sorry, this isn't Lindsay," he said.

"Who is this, what's going on? If you hurt her, I will hunt you down and-,"

"So protective of someone who left you, yet you have no idea who she really is."

"What are you talking about, I know Lindsay."

"Really. What do you know about her past?" he asked. Danny was silent on the other end. "That's what I thought. How's Emma, by the way?"

"What do you want with Lindsay?"

"I just want her to pay for what she did?"

"What did she do?"

"Ah, she's gonna tell you that herself."

"Then put her on the phone so she can tell me."

"No. Go to the lab," he said and then hung up.

"Shit!" Danny said when he heard the click.

"Daddy, was that Mommy?" Emma asked him coming into the kitchen.

"No, baby. Where's Lindsey?"

"In the living room."

"Okay," Danny said, picking Emma up and going into the living room. "Lindsey, can you call a cab for us, we're going to the lab."

"Okay."

"Thanks. Emma, go put your shoes on, okay?" Emma left to put on her shoes.

Danny called Stella back at the lab, "Stel, he just called me."

"What?"

"He called me, and told me that I didn't know Montana as well as I thought. Then, he mentioned Emma."

"Montana, huh?"

"Yeah, Lindsay."

"You're back to calling her Montana."

"Don't get on me about that, okay. Anyway, he told me to go to the lab. What's going on there?"

"We got a package addressed to Nick about Lindsay."

"What was it?"

"A USB device."

"What's on it?"

"We don't know yet, we're waiting for everyone to come."

"Wait for me, okay. I'm on my way," Danny said as he got into the cab with the girls.

20 Minutes Later

"Everyone's here, let's see what we got," Nick said, and Archie plugged in the device.

A screen that showed Lindsay tied to a chair came up. Then a man walked into sight and stood next to Lindsay, stroking her hair. "Tell them, Lindsay," he said.

"Tell them what?" Lindsay said on the computer screen. Her voice had a lost quality to it.

"Tell them what you did," he shouted at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lindsay said stubbornly.

"Tell them," he said putting a knife to her throat, "or I'll kill you right here."

"No, you wouldn't." She looked up at him.

"Tell them now," he said.

"I can't," Lindsay said, before a fist came in contact with her face. Everyone in the lab looked away for a brief moment.

"Forget telling them, I'll make sure they find out another way." He put away the knife and bent down to her ear. "Maybe I'll have Emma tell them or better yet follow in Dad's footsteps with Emma."

"No!" They heard Lindsay shout. "What did you wand me to tell them."

"Let's start with your name."

"Lindsay Monroe."

"Stop playing games, Lindsay. Tell them your real name."

"Lindsay Marksman."

"And a fine marksman you turned out to be, huh?"

"Now, tell them what you did."

"I…I killed someone."

"No, start from the very beginning."

"Why?"

"Tell the whole story. I want you to feel the same pain I felt."

"You didn't feel any, Colby, I felt it all."

"You finally figured it out. Took you long enough. But now I have to speed up the process even more. And I did feel pain, you killed my brother."

"Travis is not dead!" Lindsay shouted at Colby.

"It doesn't matter now. Tell them what you did, and start from the very beginning."

"When I was sixteen, I went to Travis' house looking for him, he was my best friend. When I got there Travis wasn't there, but his father was," Lindsay said, tears cascading down her cheek. "He raped me. When he was done he went to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich." Lindsay chuckled wryly at the prospect of just having raped someone and then going to make yourself a sandwich. "When he was gone, I got up and found the gun that I knew they kept under the bed in a case. I went into the kitchen and shot him and I couldn't stop. By the time I did he was already on the floor, in a pool of his own blood. First, I called the police, and then, I called Travis, he was there in five minutes and stayed with me until the police came.

"A few weeks later he took me to his grandparents' house, they left to him, and we stayed there until I was 18, when I changed my name. I went to college in California and went back to Montana when I took the CSI job." Lindsay finished, her eyes red and her face swollen, probably from both crying and the punch to the face.

Just then, Colby grabbed the chair Lindsay was sitting in and turned it around. He grabbed her right wrist and showed the K to the camera before he took out a box cutter and carved a T on Lindsay's wrist. Everyone in the room heard Lindsay's screams of pain.

Colby stood and walked over to the camera when he was finished marking Lindsay. His masked face stood in front of the camera for a moment before he bent down to the lens. "You have three hours before I follow-through with the next step." The screen went black after that statement.

Everyone just stood there for a moment, numb from the information that they had heard straight from their friend's mouth. They saw the pain in her face as she relived that day in her past that she had tried so hard to bury.

* * *

**Okay, guys that's the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think, leave me a review. **

**REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


	5. The Search is On

**Hey, guys. I'm finally back. My reason for not updating much is that I seriously thought I had updated all that I had on my computer because I was stuck. It just so happened that I clicked on the wrong file when I wanted to start typing another story and I saw this and wanted to see how much I had typed from how much I had written. Does that make sense? Well here's the next chapter.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Search is On**

_Last time:_

_Everyone just stood there for a moment, numb from the information that they had heard straight from their friend's mouth. They saw the pain in her face as she relived that day in her past that she had tried so hard to bury._

"Okay, we've got 3 hours to find Lindsay before he buries her, so let's get to work," Nick said.

"Yeah, let's get to work," Danny agreed. "You should do a search on Lindsay Marksman from Bozeman, Montana, that should give you what you want."

"While Archie's on that, Sara, Stella, did you finish processing?" Grissom asked.

"Almost done, Gris, just have a few more items to process."

"Okay, sent the rest straight over to 'Rick and I in the layout room."

"Okay."

"I got a last name for Travis and Colby, it's Turner. I'm doing a search on Travis now, see if he might know something. Okay, he's…right here in Vegas," Archie said.

"Address?"

"2469 Haven Rd."

"Okay, let's go," Nick said to Danny.

Seeing Danny and Nick about to leave, Emma ran after them. "Where are you going?"

"We're going to see a friend of Mommy's," Danny said eye level with Emma.

"I wanna go with you," Emma whined.

Danny looked up at Nick, who agreed, wanting to find this Travis guy as soon as possible. "Okay, let's go," Danny said, picking Emma up.

"Can you tell Catherine that we have Emma?" Nick asked as they passed the front desk. The secretary nodded and left to tell Catherine.

* * *

**Half an Hour Later**

"This is the place," Nick said as they pulled up to the house.

"Let's go," Danny said before he got Emma out of the backseat and carried her to the front door.

Nick knocked on the door. "Hi, are you Travis Turner?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Nick Stokes, with the Las Vegas Crime Lab, and this is Danny Mess-,"

"Something happened to Lindsay, didn't it?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Please, come in," Travis said stepping back to let them in. "You must be Emma," Travis said kneeling eye level to Emma, "your mommy's told me a lot about you."

"Really?" Emma asked surprised.

"My little girl's your age, too, but she's sleeping right now, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind you playing with her dolls and stuff. They're all right in the playroom, follow me, okay." Travis stood up and directed Emma to the playroom, with Nick and Danny following. After Emma was playing, the guys went back into the living room to talk.

"So what happened?" Travis asked.

"Lindsay's been kidnapped," Danny said.

"What! Do you know who's behind this?"

"We think it may be your brother, his name's Colby, right?"

"Yeah, but how do you figure Colby for this?"

"He practically confessed," Nick said.

"How, he's nowhere near Nevada."

"We could explain everything better if you could just come down to the lab."

"Why?"

"We want you to listen to a video; maybe you can identify Colby's voice."

"Fine, whatever, I just want to help Lindsay any way I can. I just have to call a babysitter for Marlee."

"Don't worry about that, she can come along someone can watch her there," Danny said.

"Okay, I'll just be ten minutes."

"Okay," Nick and Danny said at the same time.

"How much time do we have?" Danny asked Nick.

"A little over two hours."

* * *

**Half an Hour Later- 1:40 left**

"Did that sound like your brother?" Nick asked Travis.

Travis sighed heavily. "Yeah. I can't believe he's doing this- has been doing this."

"Do you know anywhere Colby would go if he were in Las Vegas?"

"I have no idea, I didn't even know he was in Vegas," Travis said. "Sorry, I really want to help find Lindsay, I have to."

"I think I have an idea," Sara said walking into the A/V lab.

"What'dcha got?" Danny said.

"We can track Lindsay's cell phone by GPS."

"But we don't know if it's anywhere near her," Nick argued.

"Well, Colby called Danny using Lindsay's phone, so we can assume that he still has it at least for now."

"It's worth a shot," Danny said.

"Maybe I should call, maybe he'll be more inclined to answer if he sees my name on the caller ID," Travis suggested.

"Let's do it," Nick said. "Make the call." Archie hooked up the phone to the computer.

Travis pulled out his cell phone and pressed Lindsay's speed dial button and put the phone on speaker.

"Travis, so good to hear from you after all these years," Colby answered the phone.

"Colby, why are you doing this?"

"For Dad."

"What?"

"There is no way that Dad did what she said he did and killed him for."

"Listen, Colby, Dad did rape Lindsay. After she called me and the police finished questioning her, one of the officers and I escorted her to the hospital. The rape kit came back positive. It came back positive, Colby."

"No! Dad wouldn't do that."

"He did."

"No! You chose this little tramp over your family, Travis."

"My dad raped my best friend, and you actually expected me to choose him over her. No."

"Fine. You have a nice life without Lindsay then!" Colby said then hung up.

"Did you get it?" Travis asked Archie as he was fuming.

"Yeah, but it's moving, out to the desert."

"What?" Nick asked.

"It's moving out towards the desert."

Danny looked at his watch, "he's speeding up the timeline."

"What?" Nick said.

"It stopped," Archie said.

"Okay, where is it?" Danny asked.

"About two hundred miles out into the desert."

"Okay, let's go," Danny said to Nick.

"Track our car by GPS and tell us how close we are, okay?"

"Sure," Archie said, Nick and Danny were headed out of the A/V lab, when Travis stopped them.

"I want to go with you."

"You're a civilian," Nick said.

"Look-," Travis began, when his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"She's buried, she has twelve hours left to live," Colby said on the other end of the phone, and then hung up.

"What?" Danny asked urgently after Travis hung up.

"She's got twelve hours. He buried her already."

"Guys, I got an address for Colby, problem: it's three hours away and in the middle of nowhere," Archie said. "And it gets worse, I think he tossed Lindsay's phone."

"What's the address?" Nick and Danny said at the same time.

"2693 Caymen Rd, about 20 miles off New Grove Rd. It's like at the beginning of the desert."

"Let's go," Danny said. "You can come we need all the help we can get."

Nick text everyone from graveyard and told them to meet in the parking lot. Then, he called Brass and told him the address, so he could head over there and begin the search of the house.

Everyone assembled in the parking lot and was introduced to Travis. Nick and Danny told everyone what they know. Everyone was ready to go to Colby's place when Catherine mentioned Lindsey and Emma. Travis was concerned about his daughter, Elizabeth, too. Nick asked Catherine if her sister could watch all three of them. Catherine called her sister; she said she could swing by and pick them up in fifteen minutes. Catherine, Danny, and Travis went inside to explain to their kids what was happening; they were back five minutes later. After that was settled, everyone doubled up, Warrick with Grissom, Stella with Catherine, Sara with Greg, and Nick and Danny along with Travis, and was off for the three hour ride to Colby's place. Some CSIs from Day and Swing shift went along, too.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Desert**

My head feels like it was going to explode. It's so dark. I try to get up, but I bang my head and fall back down. I look around and see a light from a cell phone. I open the cell phone to get more light, and use it to look around me. I see some speakers, I turn them on and lights come on, too.

"Ah, Lindsay, you're finally awake," I hear Colby's voice through the speakers.

"What did you do to me, Colby?"

"This is the final step, only yours is special, you get a coffin," he said. "If you look around, you'll see I've provided you with a cell phone, to say your goodbyes, and there speakers, I know how you don't like the dark very much so, they're hooked up to these lights. Cut the speakers off to get rid of me, you're left in the dark. You're choi-." I cut off the speakers and the lights went off.

I laid there in the dark. Thinking over everything that's happened. 'Don't panic, Lindsay.' I kept thinking over and over. I take deep breaths to try and stay calm. 'Emma.' I pick up the phone and dial a number.

A ring sounded through the silent Denali that held Nick, Danny, and Travis. They all went for their cell phones.

"It's mine," Danny said. "Hello?"

"Danny, it's me."

"Lindsay! How-,"

"Danny, he buried me. I don't know how long I've been down here or how much longer I have left, so I just need to know that you'll take care of Emma."

"Look, Lindsay, don't talk like that, okay? You've only been buried for about an hour and a half. We're going to get you, okay?"

"Just promise me you'll take care of Emma, okay?"

"No. You're going to be able to take care of her, too."

"Danny, I need-,"

"No! Do you hear me, Montana, I'm not giving up, don't you do it."

"I'm not giving up, I'm accepting the fact that you might not get to me in time. Just promise me, okay?"

"Okay, Montana. I promise," Danny sighed.

"And please be good to Nick, he's been really good to me and Emma."

"Okay," Danny said. "We're going to find you, Montana, we're headed to Colby's right now, we have Travis, too."

"I'm scared, Danny."

"Hey, nothing is going to happen to you, Montana, don't freak out. Just think about watching Em grow up.

"Okay." Lindsay hung up.

"Lin-." Danny was about to say something when he heard the click on the other line. "She hung up."

"What'd she say?" Nick asked.

"She made me promise to take care of Emma."

The rest of the car ride was silent. Everyone was thinking about Lindsay. Three hours later, they pulled up to a house that was isolated in the desert.

Everyone got out of their cars and ran to the front of the house. Brass ordered the officers to kick the door in. All LVPD officers and CSIs stormed into the house.

They spread out and cleared the house. Nick went around the house to the cellar entrance. He pulled up the doors and walked down the steps, gun drawn. At the end of the steps he found the light switch and flipped it on.

* * *

**So guys this chapter is over. What did you think. Tell me in a review.**

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


	6. Found

**Ok guys, I'm finally back with a new chapter. Sorry it took so long but I've been busy and I've had a little bit of a tiff with writers' block, but now hopefully the block is over. Unfortunately, I really can't do anything about my busy life.**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW.**

* * *

_Two Hours Later_

_Everyone's cars were at the site where they suspected Lindsay to be buried._

_"Look for anything suspicious, at this point anything could be a clue," Brass said._

_Nick walked down the hill they were parked on. He looked ahead of him. "I think we have a problem."_

_"What is it?" Catherine asked._

* * *

"We need to get moving. Lindsay's got to be here." Everyone went back to the cars and got work gloves and shovels. "Danny," Nick called. Danny came to him. "We need a way to narrow her area down. Try calling her again, maybe he didn't bury her too deep and we can hear the ringer." 

"Okay." Danny took out his cell phone and dialed the number Lindsay called from.

I was resting my eyes when the phone began ringing. I reached for it and immediately recognized the number as Danny's.

"Hello," I answered.

"Montana, we know the area you're in, but we're trying to narrow it down. I'm going to call again, but this time just let the phone ring."

"Okay." We both hung up. He called again and I let it ring out.

As Danny heard the phone ring on the other end of the phone, he also heard a ringing behind him. He signaled for Nick to follow him. Nick grabbed two shovels and followed Danny.

They walked about three feet away from the red flag site. They stopped when they heard the ringing underneath their feet. Nick handed Danny a shovel and called the other over to them, before he began digging with Danny.

* * *

I heard the sound of something hitting the coffin I was in. Then out of nowhere a white mist consumed the coffin. I tried to stay awake, but the urge to go to sleep was strong. Too strong.

* * *

Danny and Nick uncovered the coffin and pulled it out of the hole together. Nick opened the coffin to reveal Lindsay's body. He knelt beside her body in the coffin. 

"She's not breathing." He pulled her out and placed her on the ground. He did CPR.

* * *

**Ok guys this chapter is at an end. Don't ya love me. I know this is short but don't worry if you guys review quickly the next chapter is coming soon...I just have to figure out where I'm gonna end the next chapter. **

**Good News (or bad, depends how you look at it): I think this story is almost over. If you guys want a sequel by the time its over, maybe I'll do it. If you guys that want me to do a sequel have any ideas you wanna share, let me know.**

**Recap: next chapter comin soon if you guys review quickly  
story almost over  
if you want a sequel and have an idea let me know (let me know now so i can start workin on it)  
Oh yeah, guys tell me again who you want Lindsay to be with.**

**REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


End file.
